


It’s a Book Club (Maybe Something More)

by 2MusicLover2



Series: SnowBaz Library AU [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Library AU, M/M, Simon is awkward, actually im the awkward one, but its okay because so is baz, but not really, coffee shop au kinda, fiona ships it, therefore they get to be awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2MusicLover2/pseuds/2MusicLover2
Summary: Simon and Baz’s first date doesn’t really go as Simon planned.Baz doesn’t seem to mind, though.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Library AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857424
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	It’s a Book Club (Maybe Something More)

Simon has no idea what to do with his hands as he and Baz walk down the sidewalk to a little coffee shop he vaguely recalls stopping by for some coffee before early morning shifts an a couple occasions. Baz has the advantage of carrying his library books, so at least he doesn’t have to awkwardly walk with his hands by his sides, wondering if he’s swinging his arms too much or too little.

(Really, Simon has never had these kinds of fears before, why now?)

His pockets aren’t an option, either, because he wasn’t thinking about where his hands would go when he put on his tightest pair of skinny jeans this morning.

The slightly-terrifying, punk-looking woman tending the counter looks up at them as they walk in.

“Good afternoon, what can I—Baz, hey! And you brought someone, would this be—”

“Shut it, Fiona,” Baz says to the woman with a glare.

“Aww,” the woman—Fiona, apparently—replies with a giant, cheesy smile. “Don’t want loverboy to know how much you’ve been obsessing over his little notes in your books?”

“I said _shut it, Fiona_ ,” Baz hisses.

“Okay, okay,” Fiona says, holding her hands up in surrender. “What do you want then? And then I’ll leave you to your little book club.”

“I’ll have my usual. Simon, what do you want? It’s on me,” says Baz, and Simon once again wishes he had pockets that he could actually get open, because he feels awkward just standing there while Baz and Fiona bicker and he wants something to do with his hands other than let them just hand there all awkwardly.

“Uh… I’ll just have whatever you’re having,” Simon ends up saying, because he made the mistake of not wearing his glasses and so he can’t exactly read the chalkboard menu above the counter and he hasn’t come here often enough to know what they have.

“Two pumpkin mocha breves for my adorable nephew and his boyfriend, coming right up!” Fiona grins at them both and Baz’s glare turns deadly.

Simon chooses not to comment on Fiona’s statement, and, instead, he thinks back over the past couple of minutes as Baz glares at the still-grinning Fiona, Simon realizes something. “Wait, I asked you, so I should be the one paying,” he says, causing Baz’s sneer to leave his face to be replaced by a bright smile that Simon does not melt over. (He does.)

“It’s a family-owned café. My family, to be specific. It’s all free for me, so, no worries,” Baz replies.

Simon nods his head. “Oh, okay, that’s nice.”

Fiona is still grinning as she hands them each their cups, and, of course, she wrote ‘My Adorable Cousin’ and ‘My Adorable Cousin’s Boyfriend’ on their cups.

Baz leads them to a table at the front of the café next to the window and sets down his books.

The date is much less awkward from this point on, which Simon is completely and utterly thankful for. Once they sit down, they start talking about all of the books they read together, occasionally bringing up the different topics they had written about in their notes to each other, and Simon is glad to find out that the conversation flows just as easily in person as it does on paper.

“I’m just curious is all. What do you think _would_ happen if someone recognized part of the monster?” Simon asks, and, okay, maybe this was a bit more like a book club and _definitely not_ what he had in mind when he asked out Baz, but this was _familiar_ and _easy_ and, okay, maybe Simon really had no idea what people actually talked about on dates, but he’s trying, okay?

“To be honest, I’d freak if it were me,” Baz says. “But, also, what do you expect people to recognize, exactly? Do you really think someone would see the monster and think ‘oh, hey, that looks like the thumb of my great uncle František, oh, wait, that _is_ the thumb of my great uncle František’? I seriously doubt anyone would recognize part of the monster, mainly because they’d probably be running in fear before they could get a good look, but that’s besides the point.”

Simon snorts. “The thumb of your great uncle František? Really? Spend a lot of time looking at people’s thumbs, do you?”

Baz rolls his eyes. “Not even remotely.”

“Well,” says Simon, “I mean like part of the face or something. That’s like a pretty recognizable feature, right? I mean, I’d totally recognize if part of your face was used to create a monster.”

“…Thanks?” Baz asks with a slightly confused smile, and Simon curses himself.

“I only mean… fuck. I don’t know where I’m going with this,” Simon says, and he leans forward to rest his forehead on the table.

“How about ‘cause he’s just so damn attractive that you’d recognize him anywhere?” Fiona calls from the counter, and Simon’s blush deepens.

(Were they really talking that loudly?)

(Did he just embarrass himself in front of everyone here?)

“I think you’re pretty cute, too, you know,” Baz says finally, and Simon lifts his head up slightly to look at him.

“You really think so?” Simon asks cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up that he hasn’t ruined this date beyond saving.

Baz smiles at him. “Of course. Why else do you think I’ve been checking out books that I’ve already read for the past four months and talking to you through sticky notes and then agreed to go on a date with you?”

“…Right.” Simon smiles at Baz, sitting up again. “You’re pretty cute, too. I’ve kind of maybe had a thing for you since the first time you came into the library… don’t tell Penny that, though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Baz says. “So, what do you say we make this a regular thing, then? I’ve had a lot of fun so far.”

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hilo!
> 
> So, the long-awaited sequel is finally here! I had a lot of fun writing this, even if it is pretty short.
> 
> I don’t really have anything to say, so let me know what you think in the comments (I reply to them all) and please remember to leave kudos! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I love y’all!  
> -2MusicLover2


End file.
